Episode 4955 (6 November 2014)
Synopsis Mick reassures Linda as the couple lie in bed together – at least her odd behaviour makes sense now. Linda tries to convince Mick that it’s unlikely she’s pregnant; she’s on the pill and doesn’t feel pregnant – she’s not craving apples like she did with the others. Mick is adamant that she needs to take a test, to find out for sure. Nancy, Johnny and Lee make a Guy together. Linda enters and without thinking, helps herself to an apple. She crosses with Mick as she bites into it, both clocking the possible meaning. Linda heads to the pharmacy and awkwardly purchases a pregnancy test. As she leaves, she is gripped with fear when she sees Dean. As Linda sits alone in the Square Gardens, visibly full of worry, Pam approaches and asks whether she and Mick would consider being December for the charity calendar. Linda hastily declines. Alone in the bathroom, Linda takes the pregnancy test. Babe clocks Mick loitering outside and is suspicious. Linda comes out of the bathroom and tells Mick that it was a false alarm – he struggles to hide his disappointment. Firework night in the Vic is in full swing and when Linda clocks Mick bantering with Dean, it’s too much for her. She heads upstairs, ripping the photo of her as a Page 3 girl off the wall as she does so. Pam corners Mick and asks whether he and Linda will do the calendar; Mick assures Pam that he will convince Linda. Nancy firmly tells Lee and Dexter that she wants them to make up and the pair reluctantly agree. Alone in the bathroom, Linda opens up the pregnancy test to reveal that it’s positive... Dot sadly looks on as Fatboy moves out. Yvonne gets a cleaning job and tells Dot that they’ll be able to have Nick gone by Christmas. Dot interjects and admits she was hoping he’d still be around. Yvonne and Dot catch Nick trying to leave the house to get cigarettes – the pair desperately try and stop him and Yvonne goes instead. When Nick appears from upstairs in his leather jacket, Dot can’t hide how elated she is that she has her son back. Later, Charlie tells Nick that he knows his game. When Nick refers to Fatboy as an ‘immigrant’, Charlie sees red and a fight breaks out between the two. Dot oversees everything from the hallway and tells Nick she wants a word with him, whilst she wants Charlie out of her sight. Once alone with Nick, Dot slaps him and tells him that she wishes he’d never come back. Abi is in a fluster, getting ready for her interview at the veterinary surgery. Max is in a world of his own, he hasn’t heard from Emma. Abi suggests the pair of them go to the fireworks night at the Vic later that evening. As Abi leaves, she clocks just how upset Max is. Abi bumps into Ben outside the café and fills him in on her interview news. When she asks Ben to wish her luck, he shrugs her off, leaving Abi disappointed. Abi returns from her interview and tells Max how awfully it went. Abi is appalled when she sees how many unanswered calls Max has made to Emma. Later, Max gets a text from Emma, ‘I want to see you’. Abi bumps into Ben outside the Vic and frostily offers him a ticket to the fireworks. When she fills him in on her bad day he reaches out an olive branch and invites her back to his to watch a film. Emma turns up at Max’s and tells him that she heard from Abi; Max admits that she was probably fed up of seeing him moping around. Max tells Emma he wants to know more about her and suggests they invite her parents over for dinner... Tina sees Sonia looking at herself in her rear view mirror, upset by her reflection. In the café, Sonia tells Pam that she doesn’t want to do the calendar – they’ll have to find someone else for February. Pam corners Tina and asks if she’ll have a word with Sonia to change her mind, but Tina suggests that Pam leaves it be. A concerned Tina tells Sonia that she shouldn’t pull out; it might help make a change about the way she feels about herself. Tina tells Dean that she’s going to call Tosh’s parents; Dean warns her that it might not go well. In the Vic, Sonia tells Pam that she will go ahead and do the shoot – Pam is thrilled. Tosh arrives home and questions why Tina has cooked so much food – Tina excitedly tells Tosh that she’s invited her parents for lunch tomorrow. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes